


Finesse, or Rather, The Lack of It

by DivergentMage



Series: H.I.V.E. Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Editing? What's that? - Freeform, Gen, Look I wrote this in fifteen minutes, Pre-Canon, slightly crackish, technically this is a drabble, uMMMmm, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage
Summary: Alright so this is my first work here on Ao3. Comments welcome.
Relationships: Natalya | Raven & Maximilian Nero
Series: H.I.V.E. Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Finesse, or Rather, The Lack of It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtiTheRat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtiTheRat/gifts).



> Alright so this is my first work here on Ao3. Comments welcome.

”If it weren't for the laws of this land, I’d-” Nero started to say, but then was cut off by the sound of three gunshots. Now their victim had three extra holes in them. How unfortunate. Nero turned his head slowly to stare at Raven in the universal Look of ’Why Did You Do That’. She returned that Look with another Look of ’Not Sorry at All’ and shrugged without a single ounce of remorse.   
”I'm an assassin, this is what I do, ” she said flippantly. ”And besides, you were going to do it anyway, ”   
”Finesse.” Nero sighed and shook his head. ”The key is finesse, Natalya.”


End file.
